


Pocket Adventures 01

by PaperFox19



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, M/M, Male Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-05 17:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15868164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: What if Ash caught Haunter? Ash faces a great wall going up against Sabrina, her Pokemon and her powers are overwhelming. He seeks the help of a ghost type, said to be capable of facing off against psychic types. Haunter helps in a unique way, but he doesn’t choose to stay with Sabrina instead he follows Ash playing pranks and helping him out in more ways than one.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Pocket Adventures 01

What if Ash caught Haunter? Ash faces a great wall going up against Sabrina, her Pokemon and her powers are overwhelming. He seeks the help of a ghost type, said to be capable of facing off against psychic types. Haunter helps in a unique way, but he doesn’t choose to stay with Sabrina instead he follows Ash playing pranks and helping him out in more ways than one.

Chap 1

Ash Ketchum left Pallet Town with his reluctant partner Pikachu on his journey to become a Pokemon Master. On his way, he gained two traveling companions, Brock, the former Pewter City Gym Leader, and aspiring Pokemon Breeder. Misty the former Cerulean City Gym Leader and aspiring Water Pokemon Master.

He’s received 3 badges, and he’s caught Pidgeotto, Charmander, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Krabby he had a Butterfree but the little guy fell in love and Ash wanted him to be happy so he set him free. Krabby stayed with Professor Oak, the man who gave him Pikachu and his Pokedex.

When Ash tried to go for his fourth badge he ended up facing against Sabrina. A powerful psychic, who’s overwhelming powers caused her mind to split, manifesting a doll of her younger self. She didn't see Ash as a worthy trainer but thought he and his friends would make excellent toys.

She used her most powerful pokemon Kadabra and trounced Ash’s team. She toyed with them, to further humiliate Ash. They were saved by a mysterious psychic who teleported them away.

Ash got his pokemon to the center, and the mystery man told him it was impossible to defeat Sabrina. In the face of psychic power Ash showed his guts, even as the man humiliated him with his own power he didn’t give up. So the old man relented telling him about the type of Pokemon he needed to face a psychic type.

“You need to find a Ghost Pokemon from Lavender Town," he said, Ash passed out from the relentless psychic assaults but he heard him, giving a weak thank you before passing out.

Lavender Town was famous for Ghost Pokemon visiting and haunting the whole town. The townspeople eventually built an eternal home for the ghost pokemon to gain some peace. Ghost pokemon were drawn to this site. It became like a rest house for ghost pokemon.

The group was given directions to this house. Currently, the house had only three permanent residents, a Gastly, Haunter, and Gengar. They were friends and enjoyed the house so much they stayed full time, playing tricks on the trainers who came by to try and catch them.

Thus played pranks on Ash when he arrived, they toyed with Misty and Brock too, but they ran away, but Ash didn't want to give up. Even when he and Pikachu had their soul ripped out, and got to experience life as a ghost.

Ash actually enjoyed the ghost's antics, he didn't want to part them so he planned to leave after returning to his body. However, as they left Brock gasped as his pants were undone and his pants and his boxers were yanked down exposing his fat 8 incher. Misty covered her eyes in shock when suddenly she got licked and became paralyzed. "Ehh?" Ash blinked and suddenly Haunter appeared laughing. "Haunter!"

Haunter nuzzled him. “You wanna come with me?” the ghost type nodded. "Aww thanks, Haunter!" he hugged the ghost type and laughed.

-x-

Brock was still pretty embarrassed after getting pantsed by the ghost pokemon. “Ash are you sure you can trust Haunter?”

“What do you mean Brock?” Ash blinked in surprise. “You aren’t scared of Haunter are you?” Brock blushed.

"Scared?! No, I am not scared!" Haunter nuzzles Ash, a small blush forming on the ghost Pokemon's cheeks. Brock glares at the ghost feeling a strange feeling bubble inside him. “I just don’t trust him!” he pointed an accusing finger at him.

Haunter faded away only to reappear crying. “Aww Haunter it’s okay, Brock you hurt his feelings.” Ash pet Haunter which cheered the ghost type up. Haunter agreed to help Ash fight Sabrina, so they headed towards the gym.

Things didn’t go well, Haunter vanished after Ash challenged her, and his other Pokemon were too scared of fighting the powerful psychic. Kadabra was strong sure, but Sabrina was far stronger. Their psychic link made Kadabra far more powerful than a normal Kadabra.

The old man, who turned out to be Sabrina's father showed up and helped Ash escape, but Brock and Misty were turned into dolls. Her father told Ash about Sabrina since she was a little girl all she cared about was training her psychic powers. She didn't make any friends outside of her fellow psychic pokemon.

They are bonded telepathically so their psychic attacks way more punch. “Unless you can find Haunter I’m afraid you won’t be able to save your friends.” Ash went searching for Haunter even having his Pokemon help look.

Meanwhile…

Team Rocket was planning on capturing Ash’s pokemon, only to be foiled by Haunter. James tried to nab Ash’s Charmander, only for Haunter to suddenly appear, he ended up pantsing James exposing his soft 6 incher and plump ass, he ended up tripping on his own pants and the fire type got away. Jessie tried to catch Squirtle only to have Haunter trap her in her own net. Meowth tried to capture Bulbasaur, only to get Hypnotized by Haunter.

They regrouped planning on catching Pikachu only for Haunter return again. He scared them and gave them each a lick paralyzing them. "Haunter, you helped stop Team Rocket?" the ghost type nodded and nuzzled him. "We are pals right Haunter?"

The ghost type nodded. “Then please help me rescue my friends.” He thought about it and agreed. They regrouped at the gym, and they entered. “Sabrina!”

“Back again, I’m surprised.”

“You have my friends and I want them back!”

“They are my friends now.”

“Those aren’t friends, you are fooling yourself. You’ve spent so long developing your powers you don’t know what real friendship is.”

“Enough!” Sabrina’s power flared the floor and walls cracking. “We shall have a match, 3 on 3! you will face true humiliation.” she teleported two more Pokeballs. “When you lose you’ll be returning to the toy box.”

“Fine, let’s do this!”

The first match was Abra vs Charmander. It was a difficult match as Abra’s teleport allowed it to dodge Charmander’s attacks. “Charmander spin and use Ember!”

“Char char!” he spun releasing embers in all direction. Abra tried to Teleport but as soon as he came back he was hit by the flames. “Now Scratch!” he jumped on Abra and hit him with a Scratch attack.

Abra tried to teleport only to take Charmander with him. "Now Charmander Flamethrower!" the fire type blasted him at point blank range. It was Ash's victory. "Thanks, Charmander you were great!" he returned him.

The next match was Pidgeotto versus Drowzee. The psychic type was super powerful, his power amplified by Sabrina and his link. “You can’t win a psychic pokemon links with their trainer, being a psychic myself we cannot be stopped, Drowzee Psywave!”

Drowzee created a large ring of energy and launched it at Pidgeotto. “Dodge it and use gust!” the flying type swooped out of the way and launched a powerful gust. The wind hit Drowzee and started pushing him back. 

“Stop him Drowzee.” With a clap Drowzee dispersed the Gust, he used Disable as to stop Pidgeotto from using the attack again.

“Pidgeotto Quick Attack!” It zipped forward and hit Drowzee sending him flying back.

“Use Confusion!” Drowzee’s attack made Pidgeotto dizzy.

“You can do it Pidgeotto, Wing Attack!” it shook his head, it’s wings glowing, and he charged at Drowzee.

“Psywave.” Drowzee built up another psychic attack. The two clashed and Boom! When the smoke cleared Drowzee was unable to battle. Pidgeotto was just a little faster.

“Thanks, Pidgeotto you did great." he returned him.

“It seems you’ve gotten a little better, but persistence will only get you so far, Go Kadabra!” the psychic type appeared.

“I choose Haunter!” however the ghost type was not in the room. “Oh no not again!”

“Choose your pokemon or forfeit the match.” her eyes glowed. “Become a doll!” Ash flinched but Pikachu stood up for him.

“You'll battle Kadabra for me?" Pikachu nodded. "Alright, Pikachu I choose you." The two clashed Pikachu finally able to damage Kadabra with a Thunderbolt. "You did it!"

“Recover!” Kadabra regenerated healing itself from all the damage. “I told you, you cannot win. Accept your fate!”

Just as Sabrina was about to turn Ash into a doll Haunter appeared. It started doing its comedy act, and Sabrina started laughing. Thanks to her psychic link to Kadabra he was caught in a fit of uncontrollable laughter. He was rolling on the floor laughing like crazy.

Sabrina’s father teleported in. “Sabrina’s powerful psychic power has overwhelmed Kadabra making him unable to battle. Ash is the winner.” He received the badge. Brock and Misty, along with Sabrina’s mother was reverted back to human form.

“Sabrina,” Ash came up to her. “You are really powerful, but you don’t have to force people to be your friends.” he offered his hand to her.

The doll vanished, and she took his hand. Her gym had a bunch of growing psychics in it, but Sabrina had kept them under an iron fist. “They share an interest in psychic power just like you. It’s something you have in common.”

“But I've kept everyone at arm's length for so long how can I change things now." To this Haunter vanished, and loud screams were heard inside the training room. The door suddenly blew off its hinges and the psychic students fell out bare ass naked.

Sabrina couldn't help but laugh, shocking them. "This is a good chance to start over," Ash says. "I'd like to consider us friends as well."

“Thank you.” she smiles at him. “Your Haunter is quite the trickster, but he’s got a good heart.”

“I know,” Ash laughed. Though this reminded him that he had yet to actually catch Haunter. They left Sabrina’s gym and Haunter followed them.

“Haunter, I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to stay here or if you wanted to return to Lavender town, but I'd like to catch you, would you like to join me for real this time?" Haunter thought about it and nodded. "Alright, Pokeball Go!" Just as he was about to throw the ball Haunter vanished. "Haunter?" he looked around but Haunter was nowhere in sight.

“He’s gone again!” Ash cried.

“Maybe, but I don't think this is the last we've seen of him," Brock says.

“Maybe your right.” Indeed he was, Haunter stealthily followed the group, maybe one day he’d allow Ash to catch him but just not today.

To be continued...4 Badges Down 4 To Go: The Great Shopping Spree: Late Night Secrets


	2. Shopping Spree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Pocket Adventure 01

Brock 8 incher

James 6 incher

Chap 2 4 Badges Down 4 To Go: The Great Shopping Spree: Late Night Secrets

Ash was feeling pretty good about himself. He had his Boulder Badge, Cascade Badge, Thunder Badge, and his newest Marsh Badge. “Four down, four to go!” Ash cheers, “Where’s the next gym Brock?”

“There’s a gym in Celadon City,” he says, checking the map.

"Alright let's go!" Before he gets too far he's grabbed by Misty.

“Hold it right there Ash Ketchum!” she snaps.

“What’s wrong Misty?” he asked.

“I’ll have you know Saffron happens to have a big special sale going on, sponsored by Sylph Co.” She holds up a flier.

“Sylph Co?” Again Misty sighs.

“How can you call yourself a trainer, and you don’t know about Sylph Co?” she asked.

Ash looks to Brock. “Sylph Co is responsible for many advancements in technology, including Pokeballs.”

“Really?” Ash got excited. “So let’s go have a shopping spree!”

Saffron’s PokeMart was special compared to other marts. As the Sylph Company was stationed there, the mart got first dibs on all of the new Sylph Products. So it was a big event, considered a product expo. While the new products were normal price, the old products were on sale.

The big sale had drawn in a lot of trainers. “I’m gonna shop till I drop!” Misty shouts and runs off joining the fray of shoppers buying up products.

“I’m gonna stock up on medical supplies.” Brock says. “The product demonstration is in a few hours you gonna be okay Ash?”

"I'll be fine, I'm gonna stock up on some PokeBalls." He had been given some balls by Prof. Oak but they were running low. As for funds, it wasn't a well-known fact but those registered in the Pokemon League receive what’s known as a cash card, and when battling trainers and gym leaders the trainer receives funds. It was similar to Gym Leaders who receive weekly funds, receiving a bonus upon defeating trainers.

Ash also had his allowance he’d been saving since he was 5. The two parted ways and Ash went to buy some new balls. “Hi there, can I buy some PokeBalls please?” he asked the guy at the desk.

“Of course sir, how many would you like?” Ash checked his cash card.

“I’ll take 10!” he hands over his cash card.

“Excellent sir,” he swipes the card, and hands over the ten balls. “And here a reward for you.” He gives Ash a Premier Ball.

"Ohh," Ash says in excitement. "Is this the new Pokeball?" It was pure white with a red rim.

“Oh no it’s...” the clerk is cut off as a guy in a lab coat comes over.

"Nonsense!" he takes the premier ball. "This is merely a promotional ball given out as gifts for expos. The new ball from the magnificent Sylph Co is three times better than a normal Pokeball!" Ash sweatdropped.

“Uhh excuse me who are you?” the man blushed, and gave Ash the ball back.

"I'm sorry, I'm Masheru I work for Sylph Co. I work in the Pokeball development sector." the scientist introduced himself. "I am overseeing the expo."

“So did you develop this ball?” Ash asked.

Masheru sulked. “No, this ball was designed by one of my superiors. My ideas haven’t been approved.” he perks up. “But! The company has been working on balls with a stronger catch power than normal PokeBalls.”

“Really?” Ash says excitedly. Pikachu was chilling on his shoulder.

“Yes, this latest ball has a boosted catch rate." he was so excited. "We are working harder and harder to one day develop beyond the Ultimate Pokeball, the ball for the Pokemon Master, one capable of catching a pokemon no matter how powerful they are!"

“Wow that’s so amazing!” Ash says.

“I think we can do more than that though, there are so many different kinds of pokemon. I think there should be lots more ways to catch them.” he blushed and scratched the back of his head. “Oh excuse me I got a bit ahead of myself.”

“No, I think it’s really cool. It’d be great to see different kinds of PokeBalls.”

“Well I...” he’s cut off as the PA system comes on.

{Masheru to the testing floor, Masheru to the testing floor}

“Oh no what’s wrong this time.” Masheru begins to get flustered. “Please excuse me I have to go, please enjoy the expo!” he runs off.

Ash continues to explore the mart. "You their young man, wanna try your luck?" Ash and Pikachu turn to see some small stands offering lucky prizes. The first spin was free, then 200 for each additional spin.

“Waaaaahhhhh!” Misty was at the stand. “Not again!”

“Misty?” Ash blinked. “What’s going on?”

“You see, the one who gets the golden ball receives a Lapras. This young lass has tried 36 times and hasn’t gotten the Pokemon.”

Ash looked up Lapras on the Pokedex. “Lapras the Transport Pokemon, a Water and Ice Type. A gentle soul that can read the minds of people. It can ferry people across the sea on its back.” Now Ash knew why Misty was so mad she was crazy about Water Pokemon.

“This game has to be rigged!” She snaps.

“Now now, you did win some other prizes.” the stand owner said.

“I WANT THE LAPRAS!” she yells.

“Can I try?” Ash asked.

“Sure young man, first time is free.” he explains.

“Don’t bother Ash, it’s rigged you’ll never be able to win.”

Ash spins the wheel and out pops a golden ball. "Winner, Winner, we have a winner!" he gives Ash a Pokeball with Lapras inside. "Congratulations, please take good care of Lapras."

“Thanks!” Ash says happily.

Misty’s jaw dropped. She saw red and quickly stomped off hitting a random training and bringing him to his knees. Ash and Pikachu sweat drop as the trainer was carted off to the medical tent.

-x-

Ash brought out Lapras, the guy was low level and young, having only three moves. Sing, Growl, and Water Gun. “Hey there Lapras.” he introduces. As they got to know each other Team Rocket was trying to make their move, stealing the new ball.

“Quick Somebody stop those thieves!” Masheru was chasing after Team Rocket.

“Team Rocket!” Ash gasped. They paused to do their motto, allowing Masheru to catch up.

“They stole all the new balls.” Masheru says.

“Well this is a sale, everything must go.” Jessie says with a smirk.

“So we took everything.” James added.

“Now we’ll use these new balls to capture the world’s strongest Pokemon!” Meowth added.

“I won’t let you get away with this, Pikachu!” the electric mouse jumped out ready to battle.

“Go Arbok!”

“Go Weezing!” They sent out their poison types.

“I’ll help you Ash.” Masheru says, pulling out a ball from his pocket. “Go Kangaskhan!” Out came the powerful normal type.

Meowth was holding the bag of balls.

“Weezing use Smog attack.” James ordered.

“Kangaskhan use Fake Out!” the normal type, cut Weezing off smacking it and making it flinch.

“Arbok use Poison Sting!”

“Pikachu use Thunderbolt!” Pikachu’s attack blasts through the poison sting and zaps the big purple snake. 

“We aren’t giving up these balls!” The trio turns only to find the balls gone. Haunter suddenly appears holding the bag. “Haunter!” Ash exclaims happily.

“Give those back we stole them fair and square!”

“If you want them then purchase them like anyone else. Kangaskhan Comet Punch!” The normal type knocks the poison types around.

“We won’t be stopped!” James pulls out a net cannon and blasts them, trapping Ash, Pikachu, Masheru, and Kangaskhan in a massive net. Haunter was still holding the balls.

“Go get him Meowth!” Jessie commands.

“But I’m a normal type.” he sweats.

Lapras steps in, blocking his new trainer. "Lapras?" the pokemon nods. The water and ice type starts to use Sing, the musical notes surrounding Team Rocket and putting them to sleep. With a powerful Water Gun he sent Team Rocket blasting off again.

Haunter laughs applauding, he frees them from the net, before he leaves the balls and vanishes. “Haunter wait, where did you go?” he groaned.

"Ghost pokemon are quite strange," Masheru says. "But I think you will catch him someday."

“Thanks,” Lapras nuzzles him. “You were great, thanks a lot Lapras.”

“Thanks for your help Ash.” he takes the balls back to the show. It seems there was more trouble.

“Masheru-san, the trainer who we invited here for the Technique Machine demo apparently got injured he’s not able to come.”

“Oh no, it’s just one thing after the next.” he rubs his temples.

“Technique Machine?”

"Yes, it is a new invention from Sylph Co. These machines create a powder and when you sprinkle it on a Pokemon it allows them to learn a specific Pokemon Move."

“That’s cool, can I help?” Masheru smiles.

-x-

The time for the big event came, and everyone was gathered before a large stage. Brock was looking through the crowd for Ash but found Misty. "Have you seen Ash?"

“Feh, who cares about him!?” She huffs.

‘What is up with her?’ he thinks. A trumpet blares letting the audience knows the expo is starting. Curtains rise to reveal Masheru and Ash on stage, Ash had Squirtle and Lapras out.

“It’s Ash!”

“What’s he doing up there?” Misty gasped.

“Hello everyone, before we get to the new PokeBalls, Sylph Co has a new product for trainers.” He revealed the tiny boxes. “These are Technique Machines or TM for short. These machines are modified storing the data for specific Pokemon moves, they generate a powder and when sprinkled on a Pokemon they learn the programmed move.”

He showed off two of the boxes. One containing the move BubbleBeam, the other containing the move Ice Beam. “Please know that TM’s do not work on all Pokemon, the type of move must sync with the pokemon you are using it on.” He gives Ash the boxes to demonstrate.

Using TM BubbleBeam he sprinkled the powder on Squirtle, and he was able to use BubbleBeam. When he put the powder on Pikachu, the electric type shook his head, shaking off the powder and sneezing. Then he used TM Ice Beam he sprinkled the powder on Lapras who performed the move, but again Pikachu was not applicable.

“Sylph Co will be sending out TM's out to various shops and facilities. Now you can gather some of your favorite moves. Also never forget, while the TM's allow a Pokemon to learn a move, it is your job as trainers to have them use the moves correctly." Ash was given the two TM's as a gift, one as thanks for stopping Team Rocket, the other as thanks for participating in the demonstration.

“Now onto the main event. These balls will be shipped out to marts all over the world, but here in Saffron you get the first chance at them," he revealed the Great Balls, these balls were slightly bigger than normal PokeBalls and had a drastic design. "Use these new balls to catch stronger pokemon, be sure to raise them to be the best they can be!"

As soon as the balls hit the shelves the trainers scrambled to get theirs. Ash was given 6 balls as another thank you for his help. Misty wanted to buy a ball but upon hearing the price and realizing she blew all her money before she sulked as the balls quickly sold out.

Ash returned to his group, holding his new balls. "What did you get lucky again? Or did you make someone feel sorry for you?" the boy ignored her and gave Brock half the Great Balls he got.

“For me?”

“Yeah, you want to be a great Pokemon Breeder, these balls will help you catch Pokemon to raise.”

"Thanks, Ash." Brock blushed.

“Hey what about me?” Misty snapped.

“Sorry Misty, I guess I didn’t make someone feel sorry for me enough.” he glared at her, and she grits her teeth. The Shopping Spree, for the most part, was a big success, Brock stocked up and several new medical supplies. They got food, water, and cleaning supplies. Ash stocked up on balls.

-x-

The trio crash at the Saffron Pokemon Center. Misty took her own room not wanting to be near Ash at the moment. So Brock and Ash had a room all to themselves and their Pokemon.

Ash and Pikachu were fast asleep. Brock looked at one of the Great Balls Ash had given him. ‘Ash could have kept them all for himself but he gave some to me.’ his heart beat a little faster. ‘No, he’s just a friend, my friend.’ he thinks.

Before he could sleep he took one look at Ash only to freeze. Some invisible force lowered Ash’s blankets, and then his boxers. Brock blushed as he got to see Ash’s soft 7 incher. The invisible force lifted Ash’s cock and balls and began fondling them. Even in the dark Brock could see clearly the skin shifting and moving as invisible hands worked them.

He licked his lips as his own manhood swelled with blood, his fat 8 incher pushed at the fabric of his boxers. At first, Brock was frozen like a deer caught in the headlights, unable to look away as Ash's cock hardens.

It seems his friend was a grower, the dick swelling bigger and bigger till it reached 10 inches in length. Brock gulped and licked his lips. He was bigger in girth but Ash had him trumped in length. His hand moved and began fondling his crotch, his cock pushing back wanting freedom.

Ash started to moan in his sleep but did not awaken even as his cock and balls were played with. The invisible touch allowed Brock to see everything. He watched for several minutes, but it felt longer than that before he pulled his cock out into the air and began stroking himself.

The raven writhed in his bed but didn't awaken even as his nightshirt was pushed up. The boy's nipples were stimulated and hardened into peeks. The invisible force must have had a mouth of some kind as it was licking Ash's penis, making the manhood glisten.

Brock shifted, playing with his cock as he watched Ash get stimulated. His pre spilled out and his stroking hand smeared it over his penis. Ash panted, body rocking in pleasure as something swallowed his whole crotch.

Both his cock and balls were slurped on, slurping and licking noises filling the room. Brock pumped faster and faster. ‘Does it feel good Ash, I bet it feels good?’ he shivers feeling his release building. He strokes himself faster making his balls bounce from the force.

Ash’s hips buck off the bed, his climax overtaking him. Just as he cums, Brock’s release hits him to and he cums his seed shooting all over himself. As he makes a mess of himself, Ash’s seed was swallowed by the invisible force, who appeared. “Haunter?” Brock gasped.

The ghost type chuckled and gave Brock a thumbs up, before vanishing. Brock blushed as he realized what he had just done. “I just jerked off to Ash...” there was no denying it, he was covered in his thick spunk. “Am I...in love with him?”

He looked at the boy's blissed-out sleeping face, his flushed body and his softening cock, his own cock jumped up in excitement. ‘Oh no!' his heart raced.

To be continued...Oak’s Call Ash’s Status

(Gary would have been at the expo, except in the following episode it was revealed Gary had 5 badges and was already through Celadon. Do not worry his secrets and Haunter’s prank on him will happen.)


End file.
